dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Pride of Tomorrow
Pride of Tomorrow is the second ending theme of the D.Gray-man anime series performed by JUNE from Episode 14 to Episode 25. Lyrics (TV Size) English= English I'm going to take it back with my own two hands I can see the light of tomorrow It seems as though you've had enough of playing alone Are you reaching out with the voice in your heart? The thing that I can hear is an answer These reasonless thoughts Are one pride that I'm certain of Like a movie I saw a long time ago I can see myself as I'll be tomorrow I'm running because I want to be strong Trying to bury the things that I've lost I've let go of my pride I'm going to take it back with my own two hands Pride of tomorrow |-| English (Funimation) = English (Funimation) I’ll get it back with my own hands I can see the light of tomorrow It seems like you’re tired of playing by yourself Is the voice in your heart reaching you? What you hear is the answer This irrational feeling is one definite form of pride As if in a movie I saw long ago, I can see my future self I race forth because I want to become even stronger The pride cast aside to bury that which was lost I’ll get it back with my own hands I can see the pride of tomorrow |-|Rōmaji= Rōmaji torimodosu yo kono ryoute de boku ni ha mieru ashita no HIKARI ga hitori asobi ni akiterumitai kokoro no koe ha todoiteiru kai? kikoeru mono sore ga kotae rikutsu janai kono omoi ga tashikana hitotsu no PURAIDO mukashi ni mita eiga mitai boku ni ha mieru ashita no jibun ga tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara hashitteru ushinatta mono uzumeyou to shite hazushite shimatta PURAIDO torimodosu yo kono ryoute de boku ni ha mieru ashita no PURAIDO |-|Kanji= Kanji とり戻すよ　この両手で 僕には見える　明日のヒカリが ひとり遊びに飽きてるみたい 心の声は届いているかい? 聴こえるもの　それが答え 理屈じゃないこの思いが　確かなひとつのプライド 昔に観た映画みたい　僕には見える　明日の自分が 強く強くなりたいから　走ってる 失ったもの埋めようとして　外してしまったプライド とり戻すよ　この両手で 僕には見える　明日のプライド Full (Lyrics) English= English Trying to bury the things that I've lost, I've let go of my pride I'm going to take it back with my own two hands I can see the light of tomorrow It seems as though you've had enough of playing alone Are you reaching out with the voice in your heart? Pressing my ear to the night road The thing that I can hear is an answer These reasonless thoughts Are one pride that I'm certain of Like a movie I saw a long time ago I can see myself as I'll be tomorrow I can't get used to "more than the two of us" I can't even hang out with someone Just reminiscing about "back then..." I don't need anymore days like that Trying to bury the things that I've lost, I've let go of my pride I'm going to take it back with my own two hands I can see the light of tomorrow Who is it that decided upon my goals? The road doesn't end here I'm running because I want to be strong When lost, and faced with two roads, I choose the one that seems steep It's all right if I'm in pain, it's all right that I'm hurt I don't want to have any regrets These reasonless thoughts Are one pride that I'm certain of Like a movie I saw a long time ago I can see myself as I'll be tomorrow Trying to bury the things that I've lost, I've let go of my pride I'm going to take it back with my own two hands I can see the light of tomorrow Pride of tomorrow I'm so proud |-|Rōmaji= Rōmaji ushinatta mono uzumeyou to shite hazushite shimatta PURAIDO torimodosu yo kono ryoute de boku ni ha mieru ashita no HIKARI ga hitori asobi ni akiterumitai kokoro no koe ha todoiteiru kai? yoru no michi ni mimi oshiatete kikoeru mono sore ga kotae rikutsu janai kono omoi ga tashikana hitotsu no PURAIDO mukashi ni mita eiga mitai boku ni ha mieru ashita no jibun ga "futari ijou" ni narezu ni kita yo dare ka to mureru koto sae dekinai koro ha...tte natsukashimu dake sonna hibi ha mou iranai ushinatta mono uzumeyou to shite hazushite shimatta PURAIDO torimodosu yo kono ryoute de boku ni ha mieru ashita no HIKARI ga GOORU (Goal) nante dare ga kimeta michi ha koko de owaranai tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara hashitteru futatsu no michi mayotta nara kewashisouna michi wo erabu kurushinde ii kizutsuite ii koukai dake ha shitakunai rikutsu janai kono omoi ga tashikana hitotsu no PURAIDO mukashi ni mita eiga mitai boku ni ha mieru ashita no jibun ga ushinatta mono uzumeyou to shite hazushite shimatta PURAIDO torimodosu yo kono ryoute de boku ni ha mieru ashita no HIKARI ga boku ni ha mieru ashita no PURAIDO I'm So Proud |-|Kanji= Kanji 失ったもの埋めようとして　外してしまったプライド とり戻すよ　この両手で　僕には見える　明日のヒカリが ひとり遊びに飽きてるみたい 心の声は届いているかい? 夜の路上(みち)に耳押し当てて 聴こえるもの　それが答え 理屈じゃないこの思いが　確かなひとつのプライド 昔に観た映画みたい　僕には見える　明日の自分が “ふたり以上”に慣れずにきたよ 誰かと群れることさえできない 「あの頃は…」 って懐かしむだけ そんな日々はもういらない 失ったもの埋めようとして　外してしまったプライド とり戻すよ　この両手で　僕には見える　明日のヒカリが ゴールなんて誰が決めた　道はここで終わらない 強く強くなりたいから　走ってる ふたつの道　迷ったなら　険しそうな道を選ぶ 苦しんでいい　傷ついていい　後悔だけはしたくない 理屈じゃないこの思いが　確かなひとつのプライド 昔に観た映画みたい　僕には見える　明日の自分が 失ったもの埋めようとして　外してしまったプライド とり戻すよ　この両手で　僕には見える　明日のヒカリが 僕には見える　明日のプライド I'm So Proud Watch It Now Navigation Category:Anime Ending Songs